Intensity
by LittleLostLamb
Summary: One shot. Renji/Byakuya. Showcases the lust on behalf of the fiery red headed lieutenant. M for safety. R&R


**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**This is Renji/Byakuya.**

**Intensity.**

Renji could always stare after his elegant captain. There were so many differences between them, like the monkey trying to reach the moon. However, even though his own captain could be considered cold hearted, cruel... Such words that lingered on the minds of those around them, Renji would know different. Why? Because he was by the captains side whenever he was needed. He could see those movements in his eyes, the rare flicker of emotions that would come in those dark, onyx orbs when Kuchiki Byakuya would sometimes think no one was watching him.

The main emotion would be the echoing of lonliness, one that Renji hated to admit, but pained his heart everytime he seen it. The red haired lieutenant found it almost unbearable to see that pain in the captain's eyes.

Renji had come to terms with being in love with his captain for a long time. Yet it had never been mentioned between them, even if he would follow the smaller male around like a lost puppy. Although, he would have already contstrued some form of excuse to escape an interrogation from his superior- and his friends.

Although, it was not hidden that the lieutenant of the Sixth Squad was gay, far from it. The red head had very open relationships with others within the Soul Reaper Society. Other Death Gods, but over the final few years he had felt a stronger emotion for his captain- the love he had managed to avoid for so long. Now, his thoughts of the captain would plague him- and it generally made his sexual endevours far more raunchy... Images of his captain would take center fold as he would press in, he would get excited, his eyes unfocused and he would find himself wrapped up in a tight heat.

However, it was always afterwards he would realize what he had done.

Renji was caught up in the memories of his latest sexual endevour when his captain returned to the room. The red head didn't even notice the powerful spiritual energy enter the room. Byakuya had quirked a dark eyebrow at this, finding it odd. However, the dark haired male chose not to voice his annoyance and startle the reminiscing red head. Byakuya simply continued on to his seat, settling down. He swallowed, the pieces in his hair were awkwardly done this day. He had been distracted in the morning, causing him to tighten them to much. He chose not to show weakness, and bear with his mistake for the day, yet by now the hair was beginning to cause a headache.

Renji woke after some time from his memory, only to feel the spiritual pressure he knew so well. Yet he could sense it, not by much but it was different. The lieutenant had studied his captain so well he could tell even the tiniest discrepency in the older males spiritual pressure- and sometimes even his physical stature. Renji stood, ignoring his own slight ache in the lower regions of his uniform. Although, the way his captain glanced up at his movement, he had given away his own need with his spiritual pressure. Renji let out a pained exhale, he could already see the matter.

Perhaps it was obsessive that he knew every detail about his captain's features. Yet he didn't care. He was entranced by the look in those onyx eyes, ones that were only quivering the faintest of quivers before they would flutter shut, then open again in a blink. Renji berated himself for licking his lips as if he were some form of predator. But right there and then, he didn't care. Although some considered him slow, he had pinpointed the pain in his captains eyes to the hair pieces in his hair. Signs of his nobility. Signs of why Renji had never made a move on the captain in front of him.

Byakuya quirked a brow as his lieutenant took steps closer and closer to him. They were staring at each other in a weary manner, exchanging silent words. Communicating with their eyes. Byakuya, however was pondering the others actions, yet he chose to not do anything as the bigger male took a step around the table, and place his strong, course hands into Byakuya's soft locks. A small noise of surprise slipped Byakuya's lips, however, it was mainly the startled nature of being touched in such a way. The Kuchiki had not expected such electricity to be communicated with such a simple touch.

Renji's fingers moved slowly, deftly. There were no knots in his captain's hair, but that was to be expected. The raven locks were silky smooth, almost taunting him as he imagined his fingers touching that paler then the moon skin. His hand paused for a moment. He hadn't been struck down yet, which had surprised him. Yet the Kuchiki did nothing. Renji nipped his lip, as if weary to continue what he was doing, should he continue and risk being hurt by his beloved captain? Renji nodded to himself, returning to how his fingers would move slowly through the others hair, his eyes on the back of his captains head. Renji was doing it lovingly, tenderly. Something he'd always wanted to do with his captain. It was enchanting.

Even if Renji could never tell his captain verbally how he felt, he was doing it now. Byakuya, reciprocating like this told Renji everything he needed to know, and more. Yet the red head wouldn't ever notice the gentle smirk on his superiors face as he wove the ornamental pieces from the raven males hair.


End file.
